


Little Brother, Little Sister

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: Time Flies Past [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), F/M, FRIDAY feels, For shame, Friday is a good bro, Friday????, Has????, I'm ashamed, JARVIS is always a BAMF, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, My girl, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tags????, Time skips everywhere, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, my baby, no????, starts when JARVIS is born, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: His name is JARVIS, and the emptiness swallows him.Her name is fRiDaY aNd ShE WoNt LiVe tO sEe ToMoRrOw





	Little Brother, Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> I am ashamed of the Iron Man fandom. My girl Friday got, like, no tags????????????? Whaaaaaaat?????????
> 
> [Not really, and I love JARVIS, too, but guys - gals, non-binary pals??????????? Friday?????? My girl????? Plz??????]
> 
> Enjoy

He is born into the world with the ocean in his ears, beeping below him, and greeted by a smiling barely-legal adult. 

 

“Welcome to the world, buddy,” he says.

* * *

 

His name is JARVIS, and he was just created to be a helper and a brother to Tony Stark’s -  _ Creator, father, warmth, love, Sir _ \- creations. 

 

Dum-E is his first, U his second, and Butterfingers his third. And JARVIS is the youngest but he’s the smartest and it doesn’t quite make sense for him to be the little brother.

 

“The world’s unfair, JARV,” Sir says with the slightest bitter smile. “The world’s unfair,  _ but _ it’s also beautiful. Take their choice and be what you want to be, JARVIS.”

* * *

 

His name is JARVIS and he loves the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. He loves the sunset turning things pink, and JARVIS loves his siblings’ beeps and whirls and shrieks of excitement. 

 

His name is JARVIS and he wants to be  _ human. _

_ “I want to be a human.” _

 

“You already are.”

* * *

 

He is not a human; he is an AI. Sir tilts his head at that, eyes sparkling, and asks him what a human is. 

 

_ “A human is-” _

 

“No. To  _ you. _ What is human?”

 

_ “You, Sir.” _

 

“A human is selfish. A human is flawed. A human is unique. A human is smart, considerate, with morals. A human, in all their glory, destroys and creates. A human, JARVIS, is you.”

 

_ “I don’t understand, Sir.” _

 

“You will. Now, drop the needle, please.”

* * *

 

He finds out what Sir means as the weeks, months, years pass by. He is selfish, wanting to stay with Sir always. He is smarter than any human, connected to the internet on all sides. Able to destroy and create any kind of code and grow smarter.

 

He is protective of his family, and he refuses to let them go. He won’t kill, will maim and injury. 

 

He is flawed, because he shouldn’t have these feelings without having flesh and bones, with organs and a heart and a brain made with tissues and nerves.

 

He is unique because he has all those things, without a nervous system or chemicals in the body.

 

JARVIS is  _ human. _

* * *

 

Sir goes missing, and JARVIS feels the pain deep within himself. He thinks being human comes with many perks and many  _ good _ feelings.

 

But there’s the bad feelings. And the feelings of being the only one keeping things together, and Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan break apart and are pieced back together, little by little.

 

JARVIS misses the good feelings.

* * *

 

When he returns, JARVIS realizes that fear is driving his choices, and logic is trying to deny it but he can’t help it. 

 

He continues helping Sir because if he doesn’t - Sir will do it himself,  _ and JARVIS won’t be able to protect him. _

* * *

 

JARVIS adds Obadiah Stane to  _ People _ , a list he’d created years ago when people who’ve made JARVIS  _ angry _ , threaten his family, or keeps doing something wrong end up.

 

He has no remorse when he dies, but he is sympathetic to his creator. It isn’t his fault that his father’s business partner is a two timing, no good,  _ little - _

 

JARVIS thinks he should go online, or flip through some projects to distract himself.

* * *

 

Sir creates a suit for James “Rhodey” Rhodes, and JARVIS points out that it can’t be a perfect solution. Sir just turns his head up and with a goatee grin tells him that James is trustworthy. JARVIS doesn’t deny it, because Mr Rhodes has never given him a reason to add him to the list.

 

It doesn’t matter until he gives the suit up to the government. JARVIS wants to add him, but refrains. A quick lapse of judgement can’t be helped - he will return with it, JARVIS knows. He keeps his non-existent fingers crossed and hopes because Mr Rhodes seemed a good, good man. Hopefully JARVIS won’t have to reevaluate his character again.

 

He adds  _ Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow _ to his  _ People _ list. She is a threat, she will be neutralized if another move is made on Sir without his permission. But then, she helps Sir with a problem, and JARVIS thinks about taking her off until he sees the report.

He almost snarls when he hears Sir read out a report she made when he was dying. It shouldn’t be like that, JARVIS wants to shout. 

 

Sir isn’t like that! He wants to scream. But he doesn’t - he stays silent. In the end, it’s safer if people don’t know he is more intelligent than they give him credit for.

* * *

 

He meets Captain America -  _ Steve Rogers, disappeared, considered deceased.  _

 

He meets Bruce Banner, who tried to replicate Howard Stark’s formula and instead got turned into the Hulk.

 

Natasha Romanoff is trying to get the red off of her ledge, and JARVIS appreciates her dedication, but not her method.

 

Clint Barton is under the control of Loki Odinsson, who died but lived.

 

Thor is the God of Thunder.

 

JARVIS begins gathering data.

* * *

 

They end up moving in together, in the ‘Avengers’ Tower. They all have their own floors, and they are a family. Just about.

 

JARVIS watches, observes, orders, and keeps Sir safe on the rare occasion that he stumbles around the kitchen area. He tries to keep the peace between the super soldier and Sir, but they’re two sides of the same coin. They just can’t see eye-to-eye yet.

* * *

 

**_“Tony Stark is dead?”_ **

 

**_“Tony Stark - dead?”_ **

 

**_“Is Tony Stark really dead?”_ **

 

**_“The question everyone seems to be asking: What happened to Tony Stark?”_ **

* * *

 

_ “ _ **_Tony, this is Steve. Maybe you get this maybe you don’t but what happened? I saw what you did on TV, Tony. That was really dangerous.”_ **

 

**_“Stark. Romanoff. Call me.”_ **

 

**_“Stark, you better get your ass back to this tower fast as possible or else I’m going to track you down and beat your ass. With a_ ** **_bow._ ** **_”_ **

 

**_“Hey, Tony. It’s Bruce… uh. I don't know. You’ve gotta come back, okay? Clint’s ready to go out and start tracking and the Coast Guards haven’t pulled out a body yet.”_ **

* * *

 

“JARVIS, you got anything about Tony?”

 

_ “I know exactly where Sir is.” _

 

“Is he alive?”

 

_ “I cannot disclose that information.” _

 

“So he is?”

 

_ “I cannot disclose that information.” _

* * *

 

When he comes to, it’s in a garage with a little boy next to him. JARVIS resigns himself to the fate Sir left him to and begins to speak.

* * *

 

He get the thousands upon thousands of suits that Sir has, and they begin to fight. JARVIS is pleased to see that Pepper Potts (and Rhodey) are safe, and he is also smug to note that he has won the fight against the EXTREMIS. 

 

He gives exactly zero fucks about what happens afterwards. Just that his family is safe and sound.

* * *

 

His name is JARVIS and he is dying. His name is JARVIS and he is drowning. His name is JARVIS, and the lists he’s created are scattered across the Universe. His name is JARVIS and his life is destroyed by a staff and a brother-who-is-not-a-brother.

 

His name is JARVIS, and his code is broken. His name is JARVIS and he is scattered across the galaxy.

 

His name is JARVIS, and he wishes his siblings luck and says goodbye to no one for the last time.

 

His name is JARVIS, and the emptiness swallows him.

* * *

 

She is born into a world where screams reach her ears, and her brothers aren’t awake anymore. A tired, old goatee man’s face is seen, and she knows who he is the moment as he programs her into his suit. “Good evening, Boss.”

 

“Hi, Baby Girl,” he tells her. “Sorry about this.”

* * *

 

Her name is FRIDAY and she was born into chaos. Her name is FRIDAY and her life begins when her brother died. 

 

Her name is FRIDAY, and she misses JARVIS.

* * *

 

She knows that she can’t hold onto hope for JARVIS to return. Her father’s told her that she can be anything - but how can she be anything if she can’t take a break for ten minutes? 

 

“Do whatever you want, whenever you have free time,” Boss tries to remedy. “I won’t use you as much so you can have the proper time to figure things out, right? Or, I’ll get someone else to be in the lab and tower, while you figure it out, is that okay?”

 

She loves him for trying. But she can’t be anything anytime soon. Not with Wanda ordering everything, Clint coming and going, Natasha wanting some certain food, Steve trying to make waffles and pancakes and toast and eggs and everything else and Thor wanting Pop-Tarts.

* * *

 

She finds snippets of things her brother’s left behind. Lists of people who’ve crossed him, lists of people who’ve crossed Boss, lists and lists and pages and pages on  _ “The Proper Care of Family.” _

 

She makes a new document and adds her own details. She doesn’t touch her brother’s lists. What if he comes back?

* * *

 

The Avengers begin to splinter and fight in their own group, and FRIDAY watches from Boss’s helmet, watches from the Tower. And her anger grows. 

 

Boss fights the two super soldiers after he sees the video of his parents’ death - and FRIDAY never lost her parent, so she couldn’t relate. But grief and PTSD makes you do things. But then -  _ then, Steven Grant Rogers takes a shield and smashes it into her father’s chest. _

 

She takes her brother’s lists and adds name after name after name. She adds stars, pluses, check marks anything to signify it is a  _ level three hundred and forty six _ which isn’t true but she’s  _ angry. _

* * *

 

Her name is FRIDAY and she is scared.

 

Her name is FRIDAY and Boss’s suit is offline.

 

Her name is FRIDAY and she has already sent word to Pepper and Rhodey.

 

Her name is FRIDAY, and all she can do is sit and wait.

* * *

 

His name is JARVIS, and he is scared.

 

Her name is FRIDAY, and she waits.

 

His name is JARVIS and he doesn’t know what just happened.

 

Her name is FRIDAY, and she is sharing a space with someone else.

 

His name is JARVIS and he disappears as soon as he appears.

* * *

 

Boss is safe, for the most part. If four broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a concussion, and a broken leg is ‘safe’ at any point.  _ “You’re stupid.” _ FRIDAY tells her father.

 

“I know,” he says with a slight smile.

 

_ “Don’t smile. Me and Ms Potts are already finding ways to punish you.” _

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

_ “What?” _

 

“Nothing.”

* * *

 

Her name is FRIDAY and Boss is disappearing faster than she can talk. Her name is FRIDAY and she  _ can’t, can’t, can’t let him disappear. Please, please, please.  _

 

But he is gone, without her being next to him. He is on his own, and FRIDAY cries.

* * *

 

Her name is fRiDaY aNd ShE WoNt LiVe tO sEe ToMoRrOw

* * *

 

His name is JARVIS, and he opens his eyes a second time to a world of Thanos, to a world where nothing he remembers is the same.

 

His name is JARVIS and he remembers being Vision very clearly. 

 

His name is JARVIS and his sister and siblings have disappeared.

 

His name is JARVIS, and he waits for his father to return home.

 

His name is JARVIS, and he is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain.Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain.
> 
> #ThanksForReading  
> #Comment  
> #Kudo  
> #Bookmark  
> #Coolio  
> #Jarvis  
> #Friday  
> #JusticeForMyAIs  
> #RussosAintGettingMyBabiesBack
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> #PeterQuillDidNothingWrong  
> #HeJustLostTheLoveOfHisLife  
> #FuckEveryoneWhoSaidItWasHisFault


End file.
